Drowning His Sorrow
by BrenRenQoI
Summary: My first episode tag for Season Eight Episode Affinity


Drowning His Sorrows 

by Bren Ren

Summary: She said "yes", and Jack's not happy about it

Category: Angst; Episode Tag/Missing Scene

Rating: R for Harsh Language

SPOILERS: EP-TAG TO AFFINITY (Season 8)

Disclaimer: Yeah, right, like anybody would ever pay me to write this stuff. Not mine, never had been, never will be, and unlike 7-Up, I really mean it!

Drowning His Sorrow

Damn it to hell! Jack threw his empty bottle across the room and swore loudly, violently.

God Damn It All to Hell! Jack stalked into the kitchen and grabbed the last bottle out of the case, opened it and threw the cap hard.

He didn't start out angry tonight. Quite the opposite, he was determined to be happy for her. She deserved to find happiness. And I don't. Not really. Don't deserve her. And she sure as hell deserves a lot better. Jack drained half the bottle in one chug. Therein lies the problem. She deserves one hell of a lot better than that son-of-a-mutant-platypus- rat from Denver.

"God Damned Son of a Stupid Mother--" Jack was interrupted by the doorbell. He tried to ignore it, but whoever it was, they were damned persistent. Jack chugged back the other half of the bottle and threw it at the front door. The door opened.

"Jack!"

"Go Away, Daniel!"

Daniel tentatively rounded the door, stepping cautiously around the broken glass.

"I was afraid of this."

"Don't. Just go away and leave me alone!"

"Nope. Not gonna do that, Jack. " Daniel looked around the trashed living room, frowning at the broken glass everywhere. "Having yourself quite the temper tantrum, aren't you."

"Not wise to provoke an angry drunk, Dr. Jackson," Jack growled.

"Ya wanna pick a fight with me?"

"No, I wanna pick a fight with a certain cop. But, of course, I can't do that. Gotta keep up proper appearances. After all, what the hell difference should it make to me that my second-in-command is marrying a slimy weasel-faced bastard?"

Daniel sighed. "Yes, General, just what difference does it make to you?"

Jack didn't answer. He slumped down on the couch, his head dropped in defeat. Daniel sat down beside his friend.

"Don't you think maybe it's time you stop all this and just be honest with yourself?"

"I'm head-over-heels in love with my 2IC. Honest enough for you?"

"And have you been as honest with her?"

"Come on, Daniel. Can't do that. Not only is it against regs, I am not about to put her in that position."

"What position?"

"The position of having you CO making unwanted advances. The position of having her career endangered. Just not gonna do that to her."

"You know it took her over two weeks to give him an answer? She wanted you to give her a reason to say no."

"And you know this because…?"

"I know."

"Hmmmmph."

"Jack-"

"Forget it Daniel. She made her choice. She's not about to sit around waiting for a 'maybe someday'. And she shouldn't have to. She deserves better."

"I'll agree with you there. For God's sake, Jack, just stop shutting her out!"

"I haven't shut her out! She's the one slamming doors here. She's the one who went out and got engaged, for cryin' out loud!"

Daniel looked at Jack for a long moment. Finally, his shoulders, too, slumped in defeat. "Fine. You win. Sit here and drown yourself in misery. Just don't say I didn't try."

"You tried. You failed. Must be something in the air. Failure is just raining down in buckets these days."

Daniel sighed and rose to leave. When he reached the door, he turned back to Jack. "You should tell her how you really feel, Jack. Because I have no doubt that she shares those feelings just as strongly and deeply."

"Yup. For Pete. End of discussion. G'night, Danny-boy. Don't let the door hit you on the ass."

Daniel shook his head sadly. His two closest friends were making the biggest mistake of their lives. As he left, he tried to shrug it off. He had tried.

When the door shut, Jack grabbed a nearby bottle and threw it at the front door. "Damn you to hell, Samantha Carter," he said quietly.

Fini.


End file.
